The Perfect Man
by Shadowed93
Summary: Lucius thinks he is the best that ever happened to Hogwarts.However, after an anonymous evaluation, are his assumptions correct?


**This is my entry to the 'F**k My Life' challenge by Jenna McCoy. I had the FML 'Today, we had to evaluate each other in class. Apparently I'm a quarrelsome, uncommitted, commanding bitch. FML' and the pairing Lucius/Narcissa.**

**I tried to make Lucius as flamboyant as possible. Hope you like it :)**

'_My god, I do hate charms' _Lucius thought to himself, as he flicked his head subtly to remove a long golden lock out of his field of vision and strutted off in the direction of his next lesson. He strode through the centre of the crowd of other students making their way around school, who, as he knew they would, moved out of his path immediately. If they had not done so, he would have cursed them where they stood.

If anyone interrupted his perfectly constructed plan of action throughout the day he would make them pay for it, whether through magical ability or power within the school and wider wizarding world. He and his prefect friends would pick on anyone below them, abusing the power that had been so kindly handed to them. On top of that threat, he could write to his influential father at any time, and potentially ruin the lives and careers of anyone who he disliked. No matter how small of an inconvenience was caused to him, Lucius Malfoy would make anyone pay for upsetting him. Though of course, despite this thuggish description, Lucius was impeccably dressed, seemed the perfect gentleman, and ended every movement with a slight flourish.

Wherever he went, his group of admirers would follow. Many girls at the school were fond of Lucius, but ever since the sixth year he had been dating Narcissa, and the two would often walk hand in hand throughout the school. He was, however, a noticeable flirt. Whenever he was talking to a girl he thought was acceptable of his attention, he would turn on the charm – seemingly forgetting his girlfriend. Narcissa knew none of this, even his bullying ways seemed to have somehow been missed by her, so she thought he was flawless.

After the last lesson of the day was over, Lucius received an owl from professor Slughorn:

_Dear Lucius,_

_My boy! It's been a while since we've had a nice chat, so tonight I will be hosting a meal for all the members of the slug club to catch up. Please be at the usual spot at the usual time._

_Hope to see you there._

_Professor S._

After reading the letter Lucius was feeling particularly smug, he was one of the elite few who were good enough to make it into Slughorns club, and it only boosted his already overly large ego. With a smirk firmly placed on his handsome face, he made his way to the meeting place instead of travelling towards the great hall.

As Lucius entered Slughorns office, he immediately began to speak.

"Ah, now that we're all here, I'll tell you the real reason for the dinner tonight."

"The real reason?"

"Yes. I have noticed there is some…tension… between a few of the members of our little club."

At this, Lucius threw an evil look at his sworn enemy, Thomas Jones, who was looking back at him with the same anger etched onto his face. Lucius knew their particular rivalry was what Slughorn was talking about. It was common knowledge that they hated each other. Ever since they had both liked Narcissa, and Lucius had got her, they had been in a constant battle to beat each other. Lucius, of course, was always the winner.

"Yes, so, anyway. There has been some tension, so I have decided on a way to try and relieve some of this tension. We are going to anonymously write down the positive and negative aspects of each member of the group. Take a piece of paper, write your name and one thing about yourself. Then pass to the person on your left. We will stop when your piece of paper returns to you."

Slughorn waved his wand, and each member of the group received a small piece of scrap parchment. Lucius took out his quill and smugly wrote down his name, along with "Great hair." He then passed his piece of paper over.

He knew that everything written on his piece would be positives, apart from of course whatever Thomas would write. A lot of people seemed to look worried, but he felt only happy to see what everyone thought of him. Eventually, his piece of paper returned to him, and as he read what was written on it, he was horrified.

"Well! It seems that we are done!" Slughorn called cheerfully to the group, "Now, if you read through what has been written, you will know what your classmates feel about you, and you can use these thoughts to better yourself. Then maybe we can all get along a bit better. Now, shall we eat dinner?"

Slughorn seemed very happy with the results of the exercise. Lucius, however, was not.

"How dare you write this rubbish about me? I am outraged! If I ever find out who wrote any of these, I will personally make sure that you deeply regret it."

After this angry outburst, Lucius stormed out of the room. In the corridor, he almost walked straight into Narcissa, who seemed concerned.

"Oh, Lucius, what is it?"

"We just had to evaluate each other. Apparently I'm argumentative, uncommitted, bossy and to top it all off – a bitch."

Lucius turned and continued his angry march throughout the castle, hoping to find a terrified first year to torture somehow.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
